Into the New World
by LordLenne
Summary: A letter arrives for Lucas, packaged with a song that is told to express all of his feelings for his love. Will Ness accept his feelings? NessXLucas, yaoi/shounen-ai one-shot, also a song-fic.


**Lenne**: MADE OUT OF RUSH because I didn't want to get caught skipping curfew.

But anyways, I recently heard a Korean girl group's song, and after finding it's English translation (or rather, an English fandub) I immediately thought of Lucas. And then Ness. And then Ness and Lucas.

You can find the song on my profile :3 So, enjoy and leave a slice of cake (review)!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucas,<em>

_Hi! You don't know me at all most likely. In fact, no one at the Brawl should know. But anyways, this letter, sent to you by my fairy magic, is for you only. On top of the envelope before you opened this should be a small CD case, with of course, a CD in it. Play the one song with the one you love, I'm sure it'll express your feelings well enough for him to understand. The lyrics are on the back of this paper. Good luck!_

_With love and support, L.L._

Who was this "L.L.?" Lucas thought. For the few months he had been living at the Brawl, he couldn't recall anyone named "L.L." What kind of fairy has the initials of "L.L.?" Just what is he or she doing getting involved with Lucas' life? He looked at the red transparent CD case, which held one silver CD, untouched and held a song to be played for his loved one. Would it really work? Will Lucas finally be able to confess his feelings enough with the song packed in the CD?

He looked at the mini stereo on the corner of his desk. He rarely used it; the only times it would be used was if Lucas was writing in his secret diary or doing some unnecessary homework given by Master Hand, and the only songs he played were simple melodies of violins and nature themes, held by the two CDs laid on top of the system.

Lucas opened the CD case and inserted the song into the stereo. Then, he grabbed the letter and turned it over. As the introduction of the song began to play, he studied the lyrics quickly, and then as soon as he felt it was time for the vocals, he went back to the beginning.

Girls were singing the song, but the way they sang the song: It was magical. The lyrics were magical. As the song continued to play, Lucas kept in mind of each lyric he saw on the letter. They touched his heart immediately once he understood them; it was a magical feeling. He couldn't believe it. The song was perfect.

The song continued to play. He wanted to go back and reread the connotation of the words, but he couldn't at his current track. He had to go with the song's flow and absorb the magic of the melody into his heart. He wished he could sing the song too, so he could become even closer with the song, but he couldn't, for one, at times, the voices went very high, and two, someone could be by the door and hear him. But, Lucas was able to make himself feel better by humming the tune.

The song began to end, and soon, Lucas took that chance to reread the lyrics. After much reviewing, he played the song again. Lucas continued to adore the song and its powerful words, and also taking in mind of how it would affect the one he loved.

Once Lucas was satisfied, he ran out the door quickly to find Ness.

Lucas dragged Ness back to their room as soon as he found him. Ness' hand was tugged constantly that he had to make a little chuckle, and then burst a few words. "Hey, hey! What's the rush?"

"Ah, sorry," Lucas responded. He let go of his best friend's hand and opened the door. Once both of them entered, he closed the door and locked it.

"So, what is it?" asked Ness. Lucas walked up closer and then looked at him in the eyes, trying to give off the sense that he was serious, but his blue innocent eyes could only give shyness and fear, and Ness could tell for sure, because he was the only person that knew Lucas more than anyone else.

"Well, I found this song…" Lucas began, "…and I really wanted to play it for you. Will you listen?"

Ness replied without reluctance or hesitation, only giving a smile. "Sure." Lucas walked over to his radio and pushed the play button. Ness sat on Lucas' bed, facing his desk and his friend, who was staring at the wall, clutching his shirt, trying to hide his face that would soon turn red from nervousness and embarrassment.

The hopeful tune began to play on the stereo, loud enough for the room to hear, but quiet enough for the door to block completely. Lucas still kept facing the wall, wishing that the vocals would arrive soon, but he had a feeling Ness enjoyed the optimistic tune the song was already giving.

And then, the lyrics from his heart began. He did nothing else but stand there, only letting the radio speak his words.

_Since the moment I first laid my eyes on you,_  
><em>the pain from my past slowly melted away<em>  
><em>When I close my eyes I can feel your warm tender touch<em>  
><em>it's almost like a dream come true<em>

_There's no use in waiting for a miracle_  
><em>It's our fate to fight all the rough times ahead<em>  
><em>I don't have the power to change our future or past<em>  
><em>So boy, we can't give up<em>

_Please love me with all your heart and don't let go_  
><em>as time will heal my scarred heart<em>  
><em>There's no words in mind when I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make time in this world stop<em>

_-Saranghae- and thankful to know you're here_  
><em>You fill my heart from the emptiness<em>  
><em>Now I have strength to move on and break free<em>  
><em>From all the dwelling I've done<em>  
><em>Having you by my side is just enough<em>  
><em>to make it <em>through<em> almost anything_  
><em>Walking towards a new day<em>  
><em>Hand in hand as we're heading<em>  
><em>Together into the new world<em>

Ness got up during the long break of a beat unrelated to courage. He walked up closer to Lucas, and hugged him. The sudden action shocked Lucas, but he accepted the warmth of his friend. The song continued to play as they stood in silence.

_There's no use in waiting for a miracle_  
><em>It's our fate to fight all the rough times ahead<em>  
><em>I don't have the power to change our future or past<em>  
><em>So boy, we can't give up<em>

"…It's a good song," Ness whispered. "I really like it." Lucas stood in silence, still trying to process everything Ness was doing.

_Please love me with all your heart and don't let go_  
><em>as time will heal my scarred heart<em>  
><em>There's no words in mind when I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make time in this world stop<em>

"…Do you like me too?" Lucas whispered. Since the song was playing, he hoped he was loud enough for Ness to hear.

_-Saranghae- and thankful to know you're here_  
><em>You fill my heart from the emptiness<em>  
><em>Now I have strength to move on and break free<em>  
><em>From all the dwelling I've done<em>  
><em>Having you by my side is just enough<em>  
><em>to make it through almost anything<em>  
><em>Walking towards a new day<em>  
><em>Hand in hand as we're heading<em>  
><em>Together into the new world<em>

Ness still kept silent. Lucas tried again. "Do you?"

_Even when I'm alone in this darken night_  
><em>I'd reach out as you put my hands in yours<em>  
><em>From this day gonna re-create memories<em>  
><em>As we both live together as one<em>

"I don't like you," he replied. Shock and despair immediately fell on Lucas' shoulders. His heart wanted to drop and die. He just wanted to drop everything and fall to the ground. However, Ness held a smile before his next words.

"…but…Saranghae."

_-Saranghae- and thankful to know you're here (know your here)_  
><em>You fill my heart from the emptiness (emptiness)<em>  
><em>Now I have strength to move on and break free (move on and break free)<em>  
><em>From all the dwelling I've done (all the dwelling I've done, oh yeah)<em>  
><em>Having you by my side is just enough (oo0oo0oo)<em>  
><em>to make it <em>through<em> almost anything (anything)_  
><em>Walking towards a new day<em>  
><em>Hand in hand as we're heading (Hand in hand as we're heading)<em>  
><em>Together into the new world...<em>

"You do…?"

"I do."

It was silent for many moments, until Ness heard a sniffle. Lucas immediately let go and turned around, now returning the embrace, burying his head on Ness' shoulder.

"Finally…" Lucas whispered. Ness held Lucas tight through the room's silence as he cried. Once Lucas finished some of his tears of joy, Ness turned his head, and planted his lips on Lucas' cheek.

"_Saranghae, _Ness_."_

"_Saranghae, _Lucas_."_

Lucas continued to be embraced, keeping his head by Ness' shoulders. As he stood there, grateful for the person he was given in his life, whom he only just befriended for a few months, he kept reminiscing the postscript left by "L.L."

_P.S. Saranghae means "I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lenne:<strong> If you haven't bothered to listen to the actual song yet, the whole song is Korean. "Saranghae" is Korean. I would have said "Saranghaeyo", which is the actual "I love you" but the English fandub of it don't say so, so I stuck with Saranghae, it was enough :3_  
><em>


End file.
